Pups Save an Out of Control Mini Patrol
- French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Alex, Cali, Star, Chickaletta, a bunny, Little Hootie and Marshall | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = October 8, 2018 November 23, 2018 January 12, 2019 March 3, 2019 May 30, 2019 | writer = Jason McKenzie | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save the Trick-or-Treaters" | next = "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Movie Monster"}} "Pups Save an Out of Control Mini Patrol" is the second segment of the 16th episode in Season 5 of ''PAW Patrol''. Alex and his Mini-Patrol accidentally take off on Daring Danny's rocket bike. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mr. Porter *Alex Porter *Danny *Cali *Star *Little Hootie *Bunnies (one) *Chickaletta *Katie *Bettina *Mayor Goodway (cameo) While Ryder and the pups are enjoying themselves having fun at the Lookout, Katie is washing up Bettina, when she realizes she ran out of shampoo. She calls Mr. Porter to let him know, but at his cafe, Mr. Porter can't make the delivery as his drone broke again, and he needs to monitor some pies he has in the oven, so Alex offers to have the Mini Patrol make the delivery. However, after Cali knocks the bottle out of the wagon, Alex gets an idea when Daring Danny X shows off his improved three-wheeler, and decides to use it instead. When he accidentally hits the button to activate the rocket boosters, he takes off, forcing Danny to pursue on Alex's super-trike, and call the PAW Patrol to let them know of the situation. At the Lookout, Ryder gets the call, and summons the pups. When they arrive, Ryder summons Marshall and Chase to aid in helping stop Alex, and the team heads out. When they get caught up to Alex, Marshall manages to put out the boosters with his water cannons, but Alex stops where he is just at the top of an incline, so when Little Hootie catches up, his weight gives the three-wheel the momentum to continue down the hill and back into town. Danny tries to help, but spins out, disconnecting the wagon, which Chase stops with his net. As for Alex, Ryder calls Zuma for backup, and he uses the fans on the back of his hovercraft to provide enough drag and headwind to slow Alex to a stop. Afterwards, Alex apologizes for what happened and dismisses the Mini Patrol, but then realizes he forget to deliver the shampoo, with help from Ryder and Danny, Alex finishes the delivery, and when Danny trips over Cali's Mini Patrol hat, Alex saves him with Zuma's buoy, leaving everyone with a good laugh afterwards. *Use his water cannons to put out the rocket engines on Danny's bike. *Use his cones and megaphone to keep everyone safely out of the way. Later, use his net to stop the wagon. *Bring his hovercraft and aim the propellers towards Alex to stop the bike. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Pups Save an Out of Control Mini Patrol's Pages Category:2018 Episodes Category:Half Episodes (S5) Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Alex is on the title card Category:Written by Jason McKenzie (S5) Category:Chickaletta is on the title card Category:Cali is on the title card Category:Little Hootie is on the title card Category:Alex needs rescuing Category:Chase is a first responder (S5) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S5) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S5) Category:Danny calls the PAW Patrol